Maria Rainer and the Ring of St Erentrude
by imnotacommittee
Summary: Maria and the Captain go on a little adventure with a new friend


This story isn't finished; I'm not sure if it ever will be, but I wanted to see what the reaction to it would be. Perhaps that will be motivation. And also, whenever I read the final sentence of this chapter, I get all fan-girly and grin like an idiot and I have to share with others.

If I do finish it, this will be removed and replaced with a more polished (and hopefully beta'd, if my beta readers from of old still want to play) version.

Cheers,

INAC

Chapter 1

"Here is a comfortable place to sit," Captain von Trapp guided his young governess to an obliging table in the midst of a popular outdoor café. The warmth had brought many Salzburg denizens outside, and they were fortunate to find any table to themselves.

"Oh, it's in the sunshine. Perfect," Fraulein Maria exclaimed, making the Captain smile.

His reasons for asking her to accompany him into town were two-fold. One, he'd wanted to personally select a pink parasol for Marta's seventh birthday. And second, he could never repay Fraulein Maria for the miracle she'd instigated in returning him to his children, but he'd wanted to try. The shame he felt that a woman who had spent less than two weeks alone with his children knew them better than he was deep and soul-shaking. Throughout their morning together, he'd asked her countless questions about them, things he was too ashamed to ask them himself, at least just yet. Fraulein Maria was happy to oblige telling him everything: Brigitta's favorite book, Louisa's preferred method of governess-pranking, and anything else he begged of her.

One added bonus of spending this time with her was the unexpected surprise of how much he enjoyed the young woman's company. She truly had the love of God and life within her, and it seemed to extend to anyone near her. He could see how quickly and easily the children had fallen in love with her.

It was a Saturday, Fraulein Maria's day off, and the children were assailing their Uncle Max for the day. Baroness Elsa Shraeder had declared she was visiting a distant cousin near Innsbruck and probably wouldn't return until Monday or Tuesday. Georg decided it was the perfect day to steal the governess away from her charges to buy his second youngest her long-overdue present.

"I believe Marta will be very happy with her gift, Captain," Fraulein Maria said after the waitress had left with their orders.

"You don't think she'll be disappointed it's almost three weeks too late?" he asked.

"Not at all," she assured him, shaking her head. "She'll be delighted that you personally selected it. I predict she'll have it with her always, even indoors."

He grinned. "Well, in that case, I cannot wait to give it to her."

Fraulein Maria leaned in closer, her face concerned. "You don't mind the price of the puppet show, do you, Captain?"

Georg burst out laughing, greatly amused by her gravity. "I have full confidence you and the children will make it worth every groschen."

She smiled, relieved.

"But I must say, I am very curious to see what you plan on doing with those puppets," he said.

Not taking his obvious bait, she it was her turn to grin. "You will find out next week."

He gave her a piercing look. "You're teaching them to yodel."

Her mouth gaped. "You've been listening!"

Georg flashed his palms outward in innocence. "I cannot help it! The entire household can hear you," he proclaimed. He paused and studied her. "In all seriousness, Fraulein, you have a beautiful voice," he said, his voice sincere and soft.

Her cheeks reddened, and he smiled at how easily he'd flustered her. "Thank you," she replied quietly.

The waitress arrived, and Fraulein Maria seemed relieved for the distraction. Taking her cue, Georg sighed. "Just be aware Max doesn't try to turn you into one of his musical protégées. He'll try to make millions off of your talents."

She shook her head. "My singing is for God and His glory."

Georg laughed aloud. "Max is very persuasive, but he doesn't stand a chance against _that_." She joined in his laughter, and a comfortable silence drifted over them. His eyes swept over the café's other patrons, noting the quick glances in his direction. Some faces were familiar, acquaintances he hadn't seen in years, whose names escaped him. How long had he been in his self-afflicted isolation?

An unexpectedly strong breeze whipped through the café, and scattered papers soon flew to their table, They quickly grabbed for them.

"Shit!" a voice from behind them muttered. Georg's head snapped at the foreign explicative. He looked up as a tall man rapidly approached them.

"I'm terribly sorry. I should have been more careful," the man said quickly, an accent coloring his words. Instantly noticing, Fraulein Maria looked up from assorting the papers she'd gathered.

Georg studied the stranger, noting his odd attire of brown slacks and a darker leather jacket. Most peculiar was the wide brimmed felt hat the man wore.

"It's not a problem," Fraulein Maria said kindly. She arranged her papers to the same vertical position in her hand, not looking at them. "The wind came on suddenly."

"Yes, and I usually have things better organized," the man said.

Glancing down at the papers in hand, Georg was impressed with the drawings and how small the writing was. He looked up at the stranger. "You're American?"

At this declaration, Fraulein Maria's eyes widened and stared at the man, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, a professor," he answered. "I'm here doing some, uh, research."

"Your German is impressive," Georg told him in English.

The man smiled. "As is your English, sir."

Instantly liking the man, Georg handed him his papers. "I thought you might have been an artist," he said in German, for his companion's benefit.

Fraulein Maria looked at the papers in her hand for the first time. "Oh, they're beautiful," she said, holding one closer to study it more.

Caught off guard by her unscientific observation, the man laughed. "Archeologist, actually," he said.

Intrigued, the pair straightened. "What are you studying?" Georg asked.

Not expecting an interview, the man shifted again. Sensing his hesitation, Fraulein Maria smiled gently. "Forgive us," she apologized.

"Not at all," the man said. "It's not terribly interesting, I'm afraid." He reached for the papers in her hand.

Offering them to him, something suddenly caught her eye. "Oh, St. Erentude!" she exclaimed.

The man's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" he said, leaning over to her. Georg also regarded her with interest.

"St. Erentude, the foundress of our Abbey," she answered.

Seeing the man's sudden rapt attention upon his governess, Georg gestured toward a third chair at their table. "Will you join us, sir?"

The man looked grateful. "I thank you, uh…"

"Captain Georg von Trapp," Georg answered, extending his hand. The American shook it heartily.

"Maria Rainer," she said, offering her own hand.

The man shook her hand, his mouth half-turning into a cock-eyed smile. "I'm Dr. Indiana Jones."


End file.
